Alice Animaniacs
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: TWWLTI#2 Because of report cards, Narumi gives out a project where students teach the class something in a musical way. How would they react to this and what song would they pick? *last chapter is rated T
1. the assignment

Yusuki: truly is great to be back

Ed: Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to work on assignments.

Yusuki: =.= it's called procrastination Ed. I really am not in a good mood.

Conan: why is that?

Yusuki: Kinda personal... my escape goat isn't really my escape goat anymore. Let's just avoid the subject, Ryoma?

Ryoma: Gakuen Alice is copyrighted by Tachibana HiguchI. Mada Mada Dane, Yusuki

* * *

"Good morning, my darling students~" Narumi greeted his class as he twirled in. "Now, unfortunately, report card marks have to be done, and I have nothing on your oral and visual communications," He informed them. "So, I'll be giving you a small project. You have to teach the class something, anything as long as it has something to do with music or something musical. It's due in two weeks! Oh, and you could pick any partner or just do a solo." He explained. "That's all, free period! Adieu my darlings!" He said as he twirled out.

Upon hearing this, the class began to discuss what to do for their project, a bit enthusiastically. Especially the rabid fan girls that exclaimed to partner up with Natsume.

"HOTARU~!" Mikan said as she approached her busy bestfriend. "Let's do the project together~!" She proposed.

"No way, dummy. I don't want to risk my grades because of your incompetence." Hotaru answered without looking away from the invention she was currently working on.

"Please? I promise I won't be any trouble," Mikan pleaded.

"Why won't you work with Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"'Cause, He's a meanie, a pervert and it's really hard to work with that jerk!" The brunette reasoned.

Getting tired of being bothered, the Ice Queen gave up as she said, "fine, but you're following every single thing I tell you and will never question me."

Mikan just nodded eagerly.

"Now, go away." Hotaru told her.

On the other hand, the others of the group started to brainstorm their own ideas.

"First of all, don't you dare steal any of our ideas Koko!" Nonoko, told the mindreader.

Her statement was later on supported by the rest of the class.

"Don't worry guys... and girls, I already have an idea of my own." Koko announced.

"Anna, want to be my partner?" Nonoko asked.

"Sure, I was just about to ask you," Anna agreed.

"And I was about to ask you, Umenomiya-san," Yuu confessed.

"Ne, how about partnering up with me, Tobita-san," Ruka offered.

Kitsuneme, Mochu and Yuu raised their brows, asking for an explanation.

"Well... Natsume said he'd do the project by himself, he'd rather stay solo than partnering up. Especially with those fangirls begging him." Ruka explained.

With that the questioning trio's mouths formed a small 'o', Yuu agreed partnering up with Ruka.

"That leaves us to partner up, huh?" Mochu told Koko's look alike.

"Yup, wanna work on it together?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Sure." Mochu said.


	2. Hotaru and Mikan's Brain

Yusuki: I'm so dead right now... I had my first highschool dance yesterday and it drained me out

Ryoma: *offers ponta* Ponta?

Yusuki: Thanks! *takes a sip* damn... this is stress relief

Ed: that because you two are Ponta addicts.

Yusuki: first of all, I drink grape Fanta, He drinks grape Ponta and Second, I only have one bottle a week, Ryoma drinks it almost like water!

Conan: It is true, but Yusuki aren't you going to take a nap instead of this?

Yusuki: Nah, ne Ryo do the disclaimer

Ryoma: Mazui doesn't own Gakuen Alice nor the song.

* * *

It was finally the day the projects weredue, everyone seemed confident about their work or just doesn't care, afterall, it was Narumi whose grading them. Everyone, except a certain brunette who was picked to go first.

"Hotaru... I suddenly forgot my lines!" Mikan whispered in worry as she and Hotaru stood infront of the class.

"I knew this would happen. Idiot, what do you remember?" Hotaru hissed.

Mikan placed her finger on her chin, as she thought about it.

Remembering something, she whispered back, "the brainstem, the tune and the tambourine."

"Good, I have the chart, just say your part when I point to it,"Hotaru instructed.

"Are you two ready?" Narumi asked them, sitting at the back of the class.

"Yup!" Mikan told him as Hotaru puts up the chart and prepares her laptop for the music.

"For our presentation, we will be teaching you the parts of the brain." Hotaru presented as she took out a pointing stick and gave the tambourine to Mikan.

The music started.

**Brainstem  
**Sung by Mikan Sakura and Hotaru  
Originally by Animaniac- Pinky and the Brain  
(normal is narration, _italics is Hotaru, _**bold is Mikan, **_**bolded italics are both of them**_)

**And now the parts of the Brain, performed by... us!**

_yes  
Neo-cortex, frontal lobe_

Hotaru sung as she pointed at each particular part.

**Brainstem! brainstem!**

Mikan sung as her best friend pointed at the brainstem twice.

_Hippo-campus, neural node,  
right hemisphere,  
pons and cortex visual_

**Brainstem! Brainstem!**

_Sylviun fissure, pineal, left hemisphere,  
cerebellum left,  
cerebellum right,  
synapse-hypothalamus,  
triaden-dendrite._

Mikan then, played a bit of the tambourine as she swayed for a bit.

_Axon-fibrous, matter gray_

**Brainstem! Brainstem!**

_Central-tegmantal path-way,  
temporal lobe,  
white-gormatter  
four brian skull_

**Brainstem! Brainstem!**

_Central fissure, cord-spino-bor-riato,  
piameter,  
men-ingeal vain,  
menulla-oblongotta and lobe-limbic,  
micro-electrodes _**parts**

_**The Brain!**_

_"That ought to keep narumi happy," _Hotaru grunted.

Everyone clapped as soon as the pair finished.

"That was great, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan. But wasn't Mikan-chan being to repetitive and talked less?" Narumi commented.

"It wasn't my fault this dummy could only memorize one thing in two weeks," Hotaru retorted.

"And we actually planned that Narumi-sensei," Mikan added.

"Very well then," Narumi told them as the two girls headed to their seats. "Our next presentor is..." Narumi said as he picked out a name from a hat.

"Natsume Hyuuga!"_  
_


	3. Natsume and his play ending

Yusuki: well... I've decided to finish this for the week.

Ed: shouldn't you be reading your ISU?

Yusuki: Hai! So I'll be actually occupied. and I'm also working on Seigaku Party! and re-writing A Fated Encounter plot cause the plot was deleted from my blackberry.

Conan: I have a good feeling it was your only copy

Yusuki: yeah...

Ed: fail.

Yusuki: so gomen... writing one-shots seemed so addicting. Ryoma?

Ryoma: Gakuen Alice is not owned by this procrastinating girl Mada Mada Dane

* * *

Natsume put down his manga and stood up as he headed to the front of the class, his iTouch and the speakers in hand.

"Natsume-sama~" the fangirls squeeled, "Good Luck!"

Ignoring the fangirls' squeels, Natsume prepared his iTouch.

"My project is about classical music," Natsume introduced.

"According to scientific research, classical music, particularly Mozart enhances a child's brain. This causes, expecting mothers to listen to classical music in hopes their unborn child's brain to be enhanced and will become intelligent," Natsume informed them with his monotone voice. "So, I'll be doing you a favour and let you idiots listen to 24 hours worth of classical music for you to atleast increase your IQ by one point," he continued.

Natsume then played the readied playlist of his iTouch which was conveniently attached to the speakers and a charger. As Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata plays, he heads back to his seat placing his manga to cover his face.

Mikan took out her alarm clock, which she used for lunchtime naps and sets it after 24 hours just incase others forget. She tries to finish her unfinished homework for Jinno, Hotaru continues to work on a new invention, and the rest of the class follows Natsume's example and takes a nap. On the other hand, Koko seemed amused to listen to his fellow classmates' dreams. Ruka tried not to fall asleep as he petted Usagi. Anna and Nonoko started to plan out and make a staying-awake candy. Mochu and Kitsuneme simply played on their DS.

After five hours of technically doing nothing, they all simply slept waking up only in search for food. Hotaru took an advantage of this and brought out a food making machine.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Everyone suddenly jolted up, awake. Shocked at the sudden noise interrupting their peaceful sleep.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Koko shouted as he jumped out of his seat.

"Five more minutes, mommy..." Narumi mumbled as some of the students poked him, earning the snickers from the students who heard and Hotaru recording his soft mumbles.

Natsume burned the fangirls who tried to peel his manga away to see if he was awake.

On the other hand, Mikan continued to sleep peacefully.

"Ne, umm... Sakura-san, please wake up," Yuu tried to.

"C'mon Mikan-chan, time to wake up, it's another day~" Narumi sung with an attempt to wake her up.

Ruka tried to ask the morning birds to sing a merry song for the brunette to wake.

Anna tried to wake her up by cooking such a delicious breakfast, with Nonoko's help by enhancing the aroma.

Hotaru even tried to help by shooting her with a back gun.

Much to the fangirls' dismay, they weren't aloud to pinch Mikan awake.

Koko snickered. Everyone noticed and turned towards the mindreader, knowing he had a great idea.

"Well... wouldn't sleeping beauty like to be waken up by prince charming's kiss?" He suggested.

the fangirls gasped.

"YOU MEAN- NOO! NATSUME-SAMA!" They exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean just like the alice festival play?" Narumi asked his students.

"Sure, we didn't finish it right?" Koko answered.

"Oh goodie, come on, Ruka you're going to be the prince this time," Narumi said as he dragged a blushing ruka to the costume closet.

"Come to think of it, it never finished due to someone's jealousy," Hotaru said as she eyed Natsume. "Better, yet, I'll have more money if i sell the missing ending," she continued as she took out a video camera.

Ruka came back wearing the typical princely clothes and a small crown.

"Good, now come here and say the words Yome wrote out," Hotaru instructed her eyes threatening blackmail.

"Don't forget to act it out!" Narumi adviced.

"RUKA-SAMA!" the fangirls exclaimed holding back their wails and tears.

"Snow White, did you really die?" Ruka said in a flambouyant yet sad tone. "If you did, then I shall give you one final parting..." Ruka said dramatically, blushing as he stuttered the last word, "K-kiss."

The room's temperature immediately rose.

Ruka, came closer to the sleeping Mikan. Natsume's fist tightened. The distancce of his lips grew shorter and shorter. He was just one inch away. Natsume finally decided to screw his rule of never burning Ruka, a flame lit inbetween them.

"I just don't think you should take advantage of Polka like that," he explained.

"Then you go do it. Afterall, you are her partner, it was suppossed to be your responsibility, not Ruka's," Koko said as he placed a yello cut out crown on the Kuro Neko.

"And what makes you so sure that's she'd wake up, anyways?" Natsume questioned in an irritated tone.

Koko shoved Natsume a bit more towards the sleeping girl.

He then answered, "'Cause, She was dreaming about a fairytale with her as 'snow white' who just ate a poisoned howalon waiting for her prince's kiss as she sleeps in an endless dream. Her narration, not mine."

"Whatever" Natsume said.

His face came closer.

"Wait, Baka, you have to do the lines or else," Hotaru told him as she aimed the baka gun.

"Snow White, did you really die?" He said in a monotone voice. "If you did, then I shall give you one final parting kiss," he continued.

Slowly but surely, he gave the sleeping brunette a peck on the lip.

Mikan's eyes slowly fluttered, she gave a good stretch and a small yawn.

Noticing everyone around her, she asks "Is Natsume's presentation finished already?"

"Yes, and you missed the best part dummy," Hotaru answered.

"Alright, settle down class. A new rule too! Your presentations aren't supposed to be more than 10 minutes!" Narumi announced.

As soon the class sat in their assigned seats, he pulled a name out of the bag.

"Our next presentor is..." He announced.

"Kokoro Yome."


	4. Koko pwns Jinno

Yusuki: well... wish me luck! I have my very first English Unit test!

Conan: Ganbatte

Yusuki: doumo arigatou gozaimasu!

Ed: C'mon, Mazui, go study!

Yusuki: Hai! Ryoma?

Ryoma: *english accent* Alice Acadamy is not owned by Yusuki Mazui, it is copyrighted, by Tachibana Higuchi. You have lot's more to work on, Mazui.

* * *

Thunder rumbled quietly and a sudden flash of lightning caught the attention of most students. They finally noticed that it was raining cat and dogs. The thunder rumbled louder and lightning flashed brighter, causing the lights to go out. Some students squeaked and squealed with fright. Mikan quickly grabbed the closest person next to her and embraced the person tightly. Natsume simply blushed, knowing no one would see. They suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the classroom.

_Knock… Knock… Knock…_

The door creeps open, thunder rumbles and lightning flashes as a silhouette of a tall man is shown.

Mikan's lower jaw trembled, stuttering out, "J-j-j."

"JINNO!" The students exclaimed as they realized it was their math teacher holding a flashlight in the door way.

"I'm here to collect the homework and give you a quick lesson," he explained and came in, lightening the room by using lightning-based electricity. "Pass your homework from yesterday up front." He instructed as he wrote down math equations on the board. "We will be multiplying two digit numbers. Does anybody want to try?" He told them.

Nobody volunteered.

"No one? I'll just call on someone," He told them, noticing a distracted mind-reader, he called out, "**Koko**."

"**Yes, Jin-jin?**" Koko replied.

"**I want you to multiply 47 times 83**." Jinno-sensei told him.

Knowing, another class is already settled down, Narumi began to leave.

"Wait, Naru-sensei, I'll do my presentation right now," Koko told him.

Narumi went back to his seat at the back.

"My presentation is about multiplication," Koko said.  
(Multiplication)  
(sung by Kokoro Yome)  
(originally by Yakko Warner from Animaniacs)  
(**lyrics in Bolded**)

**~7 times 3 is 21, which as you know is just two 10's plus 1~**

**~and so we put the one right here and we carry the 2 one left~**

**~to the top of the tenths place right next door,~**

**~and we put it top of the number 4,~**

**~which is really four tenths that we multiply times 3 in the ones place and that's why,~**

**~we now have 12 which we add to the 2 that we carry to get 14~**

Koko sung, writing down every step.

**~See how easy that was?~**

**~Ho ho it's multiplication,~**

**~it's math education,~**

**~Hey Albert Einstein said that it's so easy to do,~**

**~it's simple, it's breezy~**

**~it's fun and it's easy~**

**~just buy a calculator,~**

**~you can multiply too!~**

**~and now the second digit!~**

Koko then picked up the chalk ready to write the next steps.

**~7 times 8 is 56 which as you know is just 5 tens plus 6~**

**~and so we put the 6 right here in the tenths place, left of the 1.~**

**~carry the 5 like we did before,~**

**~to the top of the tenths place next to the 4~**

**~then multiply 4 times 8 to get 32 see isn't this great,~**

**~then we add the 5 that we carried before to get 37~**

**~then add once more, straight down to get 3901.~**

**~Isn't this swell?~**

He sung as he wrote it down.

**~oh let's give multiplication~**

**~a standing ovation,~**

**~Isaac Newton multiplied a couple times two,~**

Mikan, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire sung with him. Doing a favour he had asked from the day before.

**~TIMES TWO! TIMES TWO! TIMES TWO!~**

Koko then sung solo once again.

**~it's simple, it's breezy~**

**~it's fun and it's easy~**

**~so buy a calculator and study this stuff later,~**

Jinno-sensei looked at him sternly, not approving his students to buy a calculator for they won't increase their math skill.

**~maybe someday you can multiply numbers, 2… 3… 4… 5…~**

Jinno bore his glare towards Koko harder. The boy gulped.

_RING!_

_**~RECESS!~**_

_Koko announced as the lunch bell rang, saving him from Jin-jin's wrath._

"_Now, I get it!" Mikan exclaimed._

"_Great work Koko, your presentation actually taught someone," Narumi told him. "We'll continue the presentations tomorrow," He announced as he left for the faculty room._

"_Remember, Koko-crunch, you owe me the next Natsume Hyuuga picture collection!" Sumire reminded him as she left._

"_Oh, and my devil food cake ingredients too!" Anna reminded._

"_My chemistry set please," Nonoko added._

"_Don't forget my howalons, Koko!" Mikan shouted as Natsume dragged her away._


	5. Anna, Nonoko and sweets

Yusuki: I feel like I held a grudge on the viewers since nobody said goodluck on the test.

Ed: well didn't you?

Yusuki: nope, something happy happened this friday

Conan: Saw a cute guy?

Yusuki: ?.? why would that be a happy thing? No, I joined the ANIME CLUB

Ed: and when I thought she could never be dork-ier

Yusuki: Oh but Ed, you were on their initial presentation. It was a picture of you saying "psst- you suck"

Ryoma: Mazui, I really don't think you should rant to them about the 'wonderful' Anime club.

Yusuki: huh? oh okay. Please do the disclaimer Ryoma.

Ryoma: She doesn't own the anime nor the song. Mada Mada

* * *

"Good Morning, my dear students!" Narumi twirled in the class the next morning. "Due to the long presentation Natsume-kun did, many of the teachers are taking my class time, only giving me fifteen minutes every morning, until my birthday!" He explained, getting quite entusiastic about the up coming event happening the day after tomorrow. "So, are there any volunteers?"

Nonoko and Anna's hands rose up and walked over to the front of the class. Nonoko brang a trolly with her new chemistry set and a weird-looking machine. Anna followed with her trolly of sweets.

"Today, we'll be teaching you how foods are no longer made naturally," Anna introduced.

"But it's now made of chemicals... perservatives... and ingredients with really long names." Nonoko added. **"Now, how about some ice cream?" **She offered.

**Be careful what you eat  
**Sung by Nonoko and Anna  
Originally by Animaniacs (Yakko, Wakko, and Dot)  
(**Nanako sings in Bolded, **_Anna sings in Italics, __**and together they sing in bolded italics, **_~written normally with these thing:~ are extra voices.~ _**)**_

_How about this one? Pistachio Almond Fruit Butterscotch Delight._

Anna takes out a bucket of ice cream handing it to Nonoko, who turns the bucket to analyze the ingredients.

**Ingredients: Zinc Trisodium Aspartate,  
Sordatale, and Bisulfate  
Oxide, Beta Caratine  
Lactic Acid, Carab Bean**

Nonoko told her self as she puts all the said ingredients into the weird machine. Soon, the music from Nanako's Ipod begins.

_Grade A milk emulsified,  
Malto-dextrin alkalide,  
Silicon deoxylite,  
Lots of sugar_

Anna dictated.

**Hey alright!**

Nanako said as she put in the ingredients. Taking the bucket of ice cream as she read out loud the ingredients and puts it in the machine.

**Calcified synthetic salt  
Artificial Barley Malt  
Glycerine and aspertate  
Folic acid.**

_That tastes great!_

Anna commented as she tasted a small sample.

_**Monosodium glutamate  
Dehydrated claceinate  
Soy bean oil, butter fat  
Caramel center,**_

The two girls sung as Nonoko puts in the ingredients that Anna hands her. She pushes the 'make' button and suddenly the machine produces ice cream. Seeing how delicious it looks, Anna comments:

_I'll eat that!_

Anna puts the ice cream samples on her trolly with the rest of the sweets and walks down the aisle, offering some samples. At the same time singing as Nonoko helped her distribute the sweets.

_**Hooray for sugar, 'cause we love it  
Chocolate chips, we want more of it  
Cakes and Ice cream; watch us shove it  
Down our throats real fast.**_

They randomly picked out Sumire and asked her to pick something out of the trolly. She picks a candy bar and hands it to Nonoko.

**Here's a candy bar, you tried it?**

Nonoko hands the candy bar to Anna who sang:

_Hey let's all see what's inside it._

Nonoko, took Sumire infront of the machine, instructing her to just put in everything Anna hands her.

_Gelatinized triglycerin  
Phosphate, soybean, lecithin  
Deoxylite tri-silicon  
Dipped in chocolate_

**Bring it on!**

Nonoko took the candy bar and dictated the ingredients as Anna picked thm up and gave it to Sumire.

**Citrus enzymes, BHT  
Powdered milk**

_Sounds good to me!_

**Baking soda, carob gum  
Carbohydrates,**

_**Yummy yum!**_

Anna took the list and read once again as Nonoko picked out the harder to know ingredients.

_Monosodium glutamate,  
Zinc disodium algenate,  
Whole grain flour, yeast and fat._

Nonoko pressed the 'make' button once again.

~Time to eat it; I'll do that!~

Sumire said as she ate the chocolate.

_**We like sweets alot  
But they make your insides rot  
So remember it's your body and the only one you've got.**_

The whole class clapped, still eating the sweets.

"Good job, Ogasawara, Umenomiya." Misaki-sensei who stood infront of the doorway.

Nonoko and Anna blushed.

"By the way, Naru, you're waisting my class time." He told their homeroom teacher.

"That was great, Anna, Nonoko; a la prochaine, my dear students!" Narumi said as he left the class.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Please, for the sake of mankind, do not try making something out of mixing the said ingredients together, it may be fatal.**

**What's 'a la prochain' means?  
**To the extent of my knowledge, it's french for until next time or something in that context.


	6. Ruka and Yuu's Theory

Yusuki: so happy halloween everyone!

Conan: so are you doing anything for halloween?

Yusuki: dressing up in a costume and trick-or-treating! that's why I'm giving you guys a little treat!...-.- i guess

Ed: so what are you dressing up as?

Yusuki: the mad hatter! (girl version) I was gonna cosplay as Ed but I already finished with my mad hatter bow. So I kinda rushed this and if there are any editing just suggest it kay?

Ed: 'cause you can't handle the Ed Elric mojo.

Yusuki: if you mean spazzing because you're short... i handled that long time ago. Ryoma?

Ryoma: Yusuki Mazui doesn't own the anime nor song Mada Mada Dane

* * *

"Good morning my dear class!~" Narumi greeted his students in a feminine way once again.

He took his marking folder and sat at the centre of the aisle at the back of the class.

"So, does anyone or group want to volunteer to go first?" He asked his students.

Kitsuneme's hand shot up.

"Kitsuneme," Narumi acknowledged Koko's look-alike.

"Oh no, Naru-sensei Mochu and I don't want to go first. I just want to volunteer our presentation to be first on you birthday. Think of it as something dedicated for you." Kitsuneme told him.

With that, Narumi's eyes sparkled and most of the students had one thing in their mind: _Who'd want to give Naru a gift?_

"Alright then," Narumi said as took note then took out his hat with the student's names.

After mixing the pieces of paper in the hat, he picked one and unfolded it.

"Yuu Tobita," Narumi announced.

Yuu and Ruka stood up and approached the class. Ruka plugged his iPod on the speaker.

"Nogi-san and I will be presenting about the string theory in physics, especialy the Big Bing Theory," Yuu introduced as he made the room suddenly as dark as the black night.

Ruka pressed the remote to play their song. On the same time, Yuu projected a small light.

**Big Bang Theory Theme Song  
**sung by Yuu Tobita and Ruka Nogi (Bared Naked Ladies)  
_Lyrics in italics_

_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..._

The room suddenly lost its protective walls as the desks begin to float and students amazed as they float around.

_The Earth began to cool,  
the autotrophs began to drool,_

The anti-gravitational force weakens as they became closer and closer to their home planet. Soon, the students simply watched history play in front of their eyes, starting from the bvery start.

_Neanderthals developed tools,  
We built a wall (we built the pyramids)  
Math, science, history, unravelling the mysteries.  
That all started with a big bang!_

_"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,  
As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.  
__A fraction of a second and the elements were made.  
The bipeds stood up straight,  
The dinosaurs all met their fate,  
They tried to leap but they were late  
And they all died (they froze their asses off)  
The oceans and pangea  
See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya  
Set in motion by the same big bang!_

_It all started with the big BANG!_

It's expanding ever outward but one day  
It will cause the stars to go the other way,  
Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it wont be hurt  
Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!

Australopithecus would really have been sick of us  
Debating out while here they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)  
Religion or astronomy, Encarta, Deuteronomy  
It all started with the big bang!

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology  
It all started with the big bang!  
It all started with the big BANG!

Ruka and Yuu finished singing with the image of the big bang, then they slowly went back to Gakuen Alice's class 1-B. Everyone was amazed as the presentation ended and applaused.

"Good job on your presentation, Ruka and Yuu. Though, you did break a rule of using a third person's help during the presentation with a levitation alice. Which as we all know " Narumi commented.

"But, Narumi-sensei, we didn't ask Mochu for any help during our presentation," Ruka told him.

"But Ruka, we all know you nor Yuu have a telekinesis alice, how did you make us float. I mean Yuu can make an illusion, but I can no longer feel the ground under me when your presentation started." Narumi reasoned.

"Oh, ummm... Sakura-san helped me prepare for the presentation," Ruka confessed.

Narumi and the rest of the class aside from Natsume, Mikan and Yuu rose a brow, expecting Ruka to explain even more.

"Well... umm... Sakura-san was able to gain some levitating alice stones for me and trained me to use it." Ruka explained further.

"In other words you gained alice stones from Mikan-chan?" Narumi cvoncluded.

"Yes?" Ruka gave a hesitant answer.

Natsume's eyes narrowed towards his bestfriend.

"Did you exchange alice stones with her?" Natsume asked in a low voice as he tried to control his anger.

The class turned their heads to the back towards the fire-caster, shocked he's participating on the discussion.

"Umm... no, Sakura-san just copied some alices and taught me to use levitation for this presentation."

Natsume then returned back to his original non-chalant position.

"Okay, well I guess, you two are exempted." Narumi told the two boys as he stood up to leave.

"Adieu my dears, have a good one!" He said as he left.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Does the end make sense?  
**Inmy opinion I don't really know.

**What's with the Natsume question at the end?  
**Well... remember the legend about exchanging alice stones and you will be forever with the person you exchanged with (romantically)? well... I kind made Natsume a bit possesive on this and he kinda thought Ruka and Mikan exchanged alice stones. Cheese?


	7. Naru's Bday with Kitsu and Mochu's song

Yusuki: guess what!

Ed: What?

Yusuki: today was take your kid to work day and it was uber fun for me, of course I was at a doctor's workplace! I saw real live patients, real live doctors, real live nurses, and brains, operating room, guts and unfortunately no gore.

Ed: and I care because?

Yusuki: oh, it's nothing. What I was suppossed to announce is that **this is the very last official chapter**.

Ed: boo hoo so sad *sarcasm*

Conan: but you do **have omakes/bonus chapters** right?

Yusuki: yup! so please look forward to it! Ryoma?

Ryoma: Yusuki doesn't own the anime nor the song, Mada Mada Dane

* * *

"Good Morning my beautiful students in this beautiful and wonderful day!~ I bet you don't know what day it is today!" Narumi twirled in with more sparkles than ever.

"We know, It's your birthday today, Naru!" A boy shouted.

The class quieted down abit with sudden realisation of today's event.

Finally, one Natsume fangirl decided to break the awkwardness as she said, "As I was saying..."

Soon the class began to chatter away with each other.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUMI-SENSEI!" Mikan shouted as she came in late.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, you always make my day!" Narumi told the certain tardy brunette as he ran up to hug her. "But try to get into class earlier okay?" He reminded.

"Kay," Mikan said to her beloved teacher, she soon pranced to her seat after greeting everyone good morning.

"Well class, since today is my birthday, I've decided to hold a party with you! Thank goodness I 'convinced' the other teachers to let you off for the whole day. Now before you all get ready and go to Central Town, we have one last presentation from Kitsuneme and Mochiage." He told them.

The class groaned, they'd have to sit through five minutes wasting their lives, and hopefully 'learning' something. Koko in the other hand sported a sly and amused smile, everyone saw it and thought '_maybe it'll be worth while'. _Kitsuneme and Mochu headed to the front of the class with Mochu preparing the ipod and speaker while Kitsuneme simply stood grinning as well. Truly his presentation was approved by his bestfriend and fellow prankster Koko.

"Well... as you know today is Narumi-sensei's birthday, and we just found a good song that gives out a very important life lesson. Oh yeah, as our song goes, we want you to write down the person that you assosciate more with the line, by using the desk-sized white board Mochu and I will be handing out." Kitsuneme said to his fellow classmates.

"We don't really want to tell you today's lesson but just to say, this is dedicated to Naru." Mochiage continued.

Narumi couldn't help but show an appreciative smile.

**Happy Birthday Song  
**Sung by Kitsuneme and Mochiage  
Originally by the Arrogant Worms  
**Lyrics are bolded.**

Kitsuneme and Mochu then handed out the white boards and readied to sing.

**Once a year we celebrate  
With stupid hats and plastic plates  
The fact that you were able to make  
Another trip around the sun**

For some odd reason Yuu gasped.

**And the whole clan gathers round  
And ****gifts**** and laughter do abound  
And we let out a joyful sound  
And sing that stupid song**

**Happy birthday!  
Now you're one year older!**

Everyone soon busied themselves into writing down, the first one, followed by a couple of others put up the boards saying '_Everyone'._

**Happy birthday!  
Your life still isn't over!  
Happy ****birthday****!  
You did not accomplish much  
But you didn't die this year  
I guess that's good enough**

Some of the boards went down as students wrote down a whole variety of names starting from Ruka to Yuu.

**So let's drink to your fading health  
And hope you don't remind yourself  
The chance of finding fame and wealth  
Decrease with every year**

The boards went down once again, this time it sailed up in the air by the name of 'Shouda', 'Sumire', 'Permy', and a bit of 'Luna'.

**Does it feel like you're doing laps  
And eating food and taking naps  
And hoping that someday perhaps  
Your life will hold some cheer**

This time, no board went up but Koko, Kitsuneme, Mikan, and Hotaru's all relating as 'Natsume' or 'Hyuuga'. The rest of the class mentally nods fearing that Natsume who was currently glaring at Kitsuneme or Koko would use his alice. The Kuro Neko soon decided to join their little labelling game.

**Happy birthday!  
What have you done that matters?**

Boards sailed up once again in it's multi-named glory.

**Happy birthday!  
You're starting to get fatter**

One board remained vitorious to be the first, surprisingly it was Natsume's with his hand-writing emphasizing 'POLKA DOTS'. Though it wasn't a person's name everyone knew, and he (Natsume) seemed to smirk as he held his up in the air. Finally noticing her partner's actions, Mikan tried miserably to put his hand down, giving up she just pinched his cheek the whole time. Next was Koko who grinned like an idiot as his addressed 'Permy', another nickname/petname. Most didn't bother to put any names with some copying Koko's. Hotaru, seemed to agree with the raven haired lad and put out 'The Baka'. Finally the shy and seemingly weak-hearted Ruka raised his which implied the name, 'Hotaru'. It was still too amusing.

**Happy birthday!  
It's downhill from now on  
Try not to remind yourself  
Your best years are all gone**

Everyone, put out 'Narumi' as the addressed person.

**If cryogenics were all free  
Then you could live like Walt Disney  
And live for all eternity  
Inside a block of ice**

This time, one or two rose 'Nobara?'

**But instead your time is set  
This is the only life you get  
And though it hasn't ended yet  
Sometimes you wish it might**

The rest no longer bothered so Mikan finally raised hers as a lone wolf simply showing 'Uncle Kazu' implying the highschool principal.

**Happy birthday!  
You wish you had more money**

This one seemed like a no brainer. All of the boards simple wrote, 'Hotaru' or 'Imai'.

**Happy birthday****!  
Your life's so sad it's funny  
Happy birthday!  
How much more can you take?  
But your friends are hungry  
So just cut the stupid cake**

**Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday, dear...  
**

**NARUMI ANJO!**

Soon the boards became multi-named as Kitsu and Mochu tried to say each one; **Ruka, Umenomiya, Imai, Tobita, Ogasawara, Pyon, Polka, Inuyasha?, Anna, Permy, Wakkako, Mochu, Koko, Sumire, Yura, YourMom, Kitsu, Perverted Fox, Mochu...****  
Mikan-I-love-you-will-you-please-go-out-with-me-Hyuuga**?

"What the what, Hotaru?" Kitsuneme dared to shout at the class inventor.

"Imai!" Natsume shouted as he tried to burn "his beloved's bestfriend".

Hotaru simply put her sell in a plastic hollow sphere with holes for air as she said, "Hyuuga, you know it's true and I know you want it. Too bad too, this is invention 369 the anti-alice ball, 5000 rabbits each".

**"**What? Natsume likes me?" Mikan shouted finally realising the events happening around her.

The class simply looked at her with the 'no-duh' expression. She really was too dense for her own good.

"Alright class, flutter away from here to get ready for my party!" Narumi told them with the shoo-ing hand motion.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I didn't understand the 'convince' part from Narumi  
**Mada Mada Dane. it means he used something to force the other teachers most likely his alice.

**I didn't get why Natsume fits: **_**Does it feel like you're doing laps And eating food and taking naps And hoping that someday perhaps Your life will hold some cheer  
(1)**_ Hmmm... Natsume= Kuro Neko; doing laps= DA training or mission; eating food= meals; taking naps (your kidding me if you don't understand this..) ; hoping...cheer= either literrally or if you want Mikan.

**Can you explain why Nobody bothered and why Mikan, Sumire and Hotaru 'fits': _You're starting to get fatter_  
(2) **Nobody bothered because if you look at animes specially this one, you should notice nobody is the slightest of being fat (i know saying it is rude, so i appologize if any of are affected though I really doubt your on the bit of chubby side). Mikan= eating too much howalons + Natsume teasing; Permy= Koko Teasing; Hotaru= Ruka simply saying she might get fat (if ever it is possible) if she continues to eat crab brains.

**Why is the highschool principal fitting for the line: _your time is set This is the only life you get And though it hasn't ended yet Sometimes you wish it might  
(3) _**Kazu or the highschool principal has the longevity alice, which apparently makes him immortal and trust me if he's gonna live too long, there are hings you'd rather die than see.

**What's with the numbers before your answers?  
**Well... it's for you to write down whom you assosciate those lines to if ever you decide to review. so that 1-4 the **(4) **is **You wish you had more money~ **obviously i don't wish for you to say names of friends but maybe other character from this or other animes (p.s. put the anime beside it if it isn't G.A.) you could also put yourself in one of those because let's face it, at least one has to associate with you.


	8. omake1: self inserts and Canadian pride

Ed: I don't even know why you're even doing this when we're on the chapter

Yusuki: it's a habit. Ryoma,

Ryoma: Yusuki doesn't own the animes in this nor the songs.

Conan: that includes the characters except herself of course. I apologize in adavance also in her behalf if the songs ever insult you?

* * *

"Hi! I'm Yusuki Mazui, the authoress!" A blue haired girl said and continued, "If you have read my story _Koko's Song, _then you'd probably have an idea that I'm Filipino and if you checked my profile I'm a Canadian. The truth is I'm both."

"Oi, can you tell me why the heck she's talking to nothing?" A blond alchemist asked a ten-year old Japanese detective.

"Maybe she's talking to her reader/audience?" The detective answered.

"Well… if you know me very well enough, you'd know that I have no national pride. I'm not exactly uber Pinoy (politically it's Pinay) nor am I uber Canadian. I'm probably the one of the small amount of people that went to the U.S. during Canada Day – that's how awful I am." She confessed. "Anyways, we—the characters from the pre-chapter talks will be doing our presentation! So, if you had absolutely no idea why I just gave a bit of my background, I'll tell you now, I'll make up for that loss of Canadian pride during my presentation."

"You don't mean we have to sit here and try to endure your presentation, right?" the alchemist said once again.

"Don't worry Edo, it's just through one song, then you guys will present!" Yusuki informed him. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! For those readers that don't know, the blonde alchemist over there is Edward Elric the guy from Fullmetal Alchemist. The ten-year old kid with the specs that's sitting infront of the teacher's desk is non-other than Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan. Last but not least, the guy drinking Ponta who's sitting on Natsume's seat is the notable Ryoma Echizen from Prince of tennis." She introduced.

"But Yusuki, I don't have any idea what I'm going to present," Conan told her.

"Nor do I, you bothersome authoress," Ed said.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma told her.

Yusuki looked a bit hopeful towards the tennis player as she said, "you mean you have something to present?"

"No, I mean you have a long ways to go, you didn't even plan this out perfectly. I used up all the songs I've got on _Seigaku Party_," He answered.

"Well… it's all cool; I have to assign songs for you then. Of course I'll assign it after my super awesome and Canadian presentation!" She told him as she pushed Edward to a seat.

"You mean we actually have to listen to you singing?" Edward whined.

"Uh huh, so I will be singing **Canada's Really Big** by the arrogant worms," She told the three males as she readied her not-so-trusty laptop.

"By the way, the lyrics are bolded," Conan added.

With a big grin on her face, Yusuki stood at the front of the class ready to sing.

**When I look around, I can't believe what I see  
It seems that this country has lost its will to live**

Yusuki looked around then shrugged.

**The economy is lousy, we barely have an army**

She sung as her aura seemed to get more depressing.

**But we can still stand proudly 'cause Canada's really big!**

She sung loudly, her eyes filled with fire of determination as she stepped forward with her fist showing.

**We're the second largest country on this planet Earth**

She grinned like an idiot as she showed the number two.

**And if Russia keeps on shrinking then soon we'll be first!  
(as long as we keep Quebec)**

Her action was soon followed by showing a number one foam finger.

**The U.S.A. has tanks and Switzerland has banks  
They can keep them thanks, they just don't amount  
'Cause when you get down to it, you find out what the truth is  
It isn't what you do with it, it's the size that counts**

She then sung with a lecturing finger and action.

**Most people will tell you  
That France is pretty large  
But you can put fourteen France's  
Into this land of ours  
(It'd take a lot of work, it'd take a whole lot of work)**

She sung as she put up poster of a failed attempt to draw fourteen Frances into Canada.

**We're larger than Malaysia, almost as big as Asia  
We're bigger than Australia and it's a continent**

She then turned her laptop screen showing comparisons between the different continents and country.

**So big we seldom bother to go see one another  
though we often go to other countries for vacations**

"You know she's telling the truth, she practically goes to America every year and everything," Ed commented.

"Hn," Ryoma grunted.

**Our mountains are very pointy, our prairies, are not  
the rest is kinda bumpy  
But man do we have a lot  
(we've got a lot of land, we've got a whole lot of land)  
So stand up and be proud and sing out very loud  
We stand out from the crowd 'cause  
Canada's Really Big!**

She finished.

"It finally finished!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah as if you can do better. By the way your song will be the German ending in Hetalia, Conan's is the Japanese ending and Ryoma will have the American Ending." Yusuki told the blonde.

"Okay… Wait why am I with the German song? " Ed exclaimed in realization.

"Well… you live in a parallel world to us and plus the song 'Brothers' is german… I think," the girl retorts.

"Then how come, the tennis addict is with the American one, he's Japanese." The alchemist pointed out.

"Well… Conan's lived in Japan longer than Ryoma. Plus Ryoma's still an American citizen." She answered.

"Whatever." Ed grumbled.

"The order for presenting is…." Yusuki said as she took out Narumi's name hat. "Conan, Edo, and then Ryoma."

Conan stood up and headed to the front. The song started, he took out the lyrics Yusuki had given him.

**Hetalia Japanese Ending song  
**Sung by Conan Edogawa  
Originally by Japan (Hetalia)  
**Lyrics are bolded.**

**Now, now Father, how about some sake?  
Hello Mother, hello Mother.  
I can't forget that taste,  
Of the nikujaga I ate before!**

**Draw a circle there's the Earth!  
Look closely, and there's the Earth!  
Might it be Earth? My name is Japan.**

**Ah, a fabulous world  
that can be seen with a single swipe of a paintbrush.**

**White rice is the best.  
Simply splendid!**

"Simply splendid Conan! Ed, you're next!" Yusuki said as she applauded.

"That was just stupid," Ed grunted as he headed to the front.

**Hetalia German Ending Song  
**Sung by Edward Elric  
Originally by Germany (Hetalia)  
**Lyrics are bolded**

**Hey, hey Vati, give me beer!  
Hey hey Mutti, hey hey Mutti!  
I can't forget that taste  
of the wurst you gave me before!**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth!  
Look closely, there's the Earth!  
Might it be Earth?  
I'm Germany.**

**Ah, a fabulous world,  
that can be seen with a paintbrush.**

**Whether it may be games or cleaning,  
it's all serious business to me.**

"Pretty good Ed. Ryoma, you're next," Yusuki commented with less excitement to applaud.

Ryoma, who had been sleeping the whole time woke up and headed to the front of the room, his lyrics in hand.

**Hetalia American Ending Song  
**Sung by Ryoma Echizen  
Originally by America (Hetalia)  
**Lyricas are bolded**

**Hey hey Pops, gimme a coca-cola.**

"This is stupid, I prefer Ponta," He muttered as he sung in a bored tone once again.

**Hey hey Ma, hey hey Ma.  
I can't forget that taste  
of that fresh apple pie I ate before.**

**Draw a circle, and there's the Earth.  
Draw a circle, and there's the Earth.  
Draw a circle, and there's the Earth.  
I'm America.**

**Ah, a fabulous world,  
that can be seen with a single paintbrush swipe.  
Both my beef and my dreams are super-sized.  
America.**

"Perfect Ryoma! You're presentation is just amazing!" Yusuki applauded. "Singing Hetalia wants me to invite a character." She told herself.

She then took out her phone and talked to someone. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Well… my dears, I present you Matthew, the personification of Canada!" She told the three boys as she opened the door.

It revealed a bespectacled young man wearing a mounted police outfit holding an Ipad .

"Good to see you Matthew and you conveniently brang the thing your brother sold you!" She welcomed him indicating the Ipad he bought from America.

"It's good to see you too, Yusuki; yes, I did, they took pictures for you to see." Matthew replied.

"Alright, let's do our presentation!" Yusuki shouted enthusiastically.

**Canadian Please  
**Sung by Yusuki Mazui and Matthew (Canada)  
Originally by Julia Bentley and Andrew Gunadie (Gunnarollla)  
(_Yusuki sings in italics _while **Matthew sings in bold, **_**together they sing in bolded italics)**_  
**their actions are the same on the music video by Gunnarolla (I'm too lazy to write actions)  
* that is of course until I say so.

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
Even if in winter things tend to freeze.  
We've got the world monopoly on trees  
and our country's bordered by three different seas_

**Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
We invented the zipper, we've got expertise  
We made insulin to combat disease  
Yeah, I know that you wanna be Candian, please**

_**Brits have got the monarchy  
The US has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian**_

_**The French have got the wine and cheese  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian**_

**Et si ce n'etait pas assez  
On a deux langues officiells:  
L'anglais et le francais  
Ooh la la**

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
Where else do you find mounted police  
Or go to the hospital and not pay fees  
Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

Yusuki sung as she showed her health card.

**And when freshwater is in high demand  
We've got the world largest supply on hand  
So you know that we could make a pretty good friend  
But it's even better if you can be…**

_**Brits have got the monarchy  
The US has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian**_

_**The French have got the wine and cheese  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian**_

_So you're thinking to yourself  
'How do I live in this beautiful country?'  
Well I've got some steps for you to follow…_

_**STEP 1: Lose the gun  
STEP 2: Buy a canoe  
STEP 3: Live multi-culturally  
STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!**_

_**We got beaver, caribou and moose  
We got buffalo, bears, and Canadian goose  
And we're sorry about Celine Dion  
But she did do that good song for James Cameron…**_

Soon, the two Canadians used the Ipad to show the pictures of Canada's friends and acquaintances.

_**Brits have got the monarchy  
The US has the money  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian**_

_**The French have got the wine and cheese  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian**_

_**The Greek chilled out with Socrates  
Can't build a wall like the Chinese  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian**_

_**In Kenya they have safaris  
We've missed lots of other countries  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!**_

They ended as they pointed to themselves. Suddenly, they heard a gasp.

"There's a group of people in our room!" Mikan exclaimed the obvious as she peered behind Yuu.

"My my, such wonderful voices, but may I ask who you are?" Narumi told Yusuki and the rest.

"What are you doing, you dummies," Hotaru continued.

"And why are you trespassing into our room?" Yuu asked.

"Are you even alices?" Sumire added.

"Uh… umm… well…. For starters…. I'm Yusuki Mazui, I guess my alice is reality conception especially when I write. As for my friends, the one sitting on Natsume's spot is Ryoma Echizen, he kinda has the perception alice and tennis alice; Edward Elric, the blonde long-haired one has the alchemist's alice; Conan Edogawa, the youngest one, kinda has Yo-chan's alice of changing his age and alice of having observation senses; lastly, Matthew here is Matthew." Yusuki explained and soon continued, "about what we're doing…."

"The idiot wanted to do a bit of our presentations from your assignment, so she sneaked us in here," Edward said.

At the same time, Yusuki has positioned her hands to make a square with two fingers into an 'L' from each hand, the way a photographer would try to catch a scene before taking a photo.

She expanded her hands away from each other as if to make an invisible sheet of paper as she said, "Suddenly, Ryoma, Yusuki, Edward, Conan and Matthew disappeared in front of Gakuen Alice's class 1-B, leaving them to continue their lives."

She snapped with her left hand and pointed to the end of the invisible sentence. Suddenly the five strangers disappeared.

"Anyways, Naru, I don't think Natsume shouldn't earn his mark like us, he didn't even sing." Koko told their teacher, much to Natsume's displeasure.

"You're right. Natsume, dear, please go in front and sing a song," Narumi told the black cat, causing others to shiver.

Mikan, helping her _favourite _teacher as she pushed her partner to the front of the class.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What does 'Et si ce n'etait pas assez on a deux langues officiells: L'anglais et le francais' mean?  
**It's pronounces as (Ay-si-su-nay-tay-pah-azz-ay-on-a-do-lang-g-offi-si-el-lang-g-lay-ay-lu-france-ay) and it means 'and if you still don't believe, we have two official languages: english and french'.

**What? it's done? that kinda sucks...  
**No, it isn;t yet. Remember last chapter, I announced it's the official last chapter? well I forgot to put it as completed. as far as I know there is one more very last chapter about natsume's singing =) (I'm so not making this end with an awful omake.

**I just want to thank: **my self for writing this, my parent's for rainsing me, my famil... NO, I'm not like that, **I actually want to thank those who had read, reviewed, subscribed and favourited this. I know I have thanked you personally but if ever I haven't I really am thanking all of you now**.


	9. omake2: Natsume's first public concert

Ed: Yusuki, I thought you were in Hiatus.

Yusuki: you know when you put something you love to do into pause because you kinda have to? Well, as I work on the projects on the hiatus. Lemme just annoounce that this'll be my good bye update. I will be only submitting one-shots for special event or character birthdays.

Conan: C'mon Yusuki let's go. You have to do that ISU.

Yusuki: Let me just finish. **Thank you to all those who reviewed**: **Winter's Melody **(chapter 2), **Jonzz **(chapter 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), **KidTantei **(chapter 3, 6, 7 and 8), **mikan12345 **(chapter 4, 5, 6 and 8), **Hectated **(chapter 7), and **Anonymous Fishy-chan **(chapter 7).

**Thank you to all those who favourited**: **Hectated77**, **Hotaru x Ruka**, **kurobunnyalice**, **lemonandapples**, **mikan12345**, **mikie-chan**, **Raine Amorial**, and **xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Thank you to all those who subscribed**: **AliceNadeshiko**, **Anonymous Fishy-chan**, **Hectated77**, **joyce09**, **KidTantei**, **mikan12345**, **My Love Pinwheel**, and **xxxeLie3173xxx**

**Thank you to my silent readers. I know I haven't fully thanked every one personally so cheers to you.**

Conan: Alright Yusuki, you reached your limit. *drags her away* Echizen, please do the disclaimer.

Ryoma: the anime and song are disclaimed. This is Mazui last chapter of the fanfic. Mada Mada Dane.

Ed: that idiot, she forgot to say this is a **Rated T **chapter because of the minor suggestive adult theme.

* * *

Koko prepared Natsume's Itouch on the speakers. He snickered as he found the song of his choice. All the while, Natsume glared at the mind-reader, thinking of many violent thoughts.

"Na-ah-ah, Natsume, I got Mikan to use her alice over the whole class." Koko told the raven-haired lad with a waving finger.

The song started.

**Bedrock  
**Sung by Natsume Hyuuga  
Originally by Young Money? (I don't really know, there's a lot of artists on in it)  
**(lyrics that Natsume actually sings are bolded. **_Lyrics are in italics)_

_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

"I don't even know the lyrics to this, you twit," He hissed at Koko, still throwing daggers at him.

_She Got That Good Good,  
She Michael Jackson Bad,  
I'm Attracted To Her, For Her Attractive Ass,  
And Now We Murderers, Because We Kill Time,  
I Knock Her Lights Out, And She Still Shine,  
I Hate To See Her Go, But I Love To Watch Her Leave  
But I Keep Her Running Back And Forth Like A Soccer Team,  
Cold As A Winter Day,  
Hot As A Summer's Eve,  
Young Money Thieves,  
Steal Your Love With Ease._

"It's okay, just sing to the parts that you think you know" Koko grinned at him.

_I Like The Way You Walk, And If You Walking My Way,  
I'm That Red Bull, Now Let's Fly Away,  
Let's Buy A Place, With All Kind Of Space,_  
**I Let You Be The Judge, N-N And I'm The Case,  
**_I'm Gudda Gudda,  
I Put Her Under,  
I See Me With Her, No Stevie Wonder,  
_**She Don't Even Wonder, Cauz She Know She Bad,  
And I Got Her Nigga,**  
**Grocery Bag.  
**

He mumbled.

"C'mon Natsume, sing!" Mikan encouraged him.

Natsume smirked.

**(Okay)  
Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock**

_Ok I Get It,  
Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn,  
Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns,  
He Say I'm Bad, He Problly Right,  
He Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),  
I'm So Pretty Like,  
Me On My Pedal Bike,  
He On My Low Scrunch,  
He On My Echo Whites,  
He Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest,  
And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As Bestest.  
_  
**I Love Ya Sushi Roll, Hotter Than Wasabi,**_**  
**__I Race For Your Love,  
Shake And Bake Ricky Bobby,  
I'm At The W, But I Can't Meet You In The Lobby,  
_**Girl I Gotta Watch My Back, Cauz I'm Not Just Anybody,**_  
_**I Seen Em' Stand In Line, Just To Get Beside Her,**_  
I Let Her See The Aston, And Let The Rest Surprise Her,  
_**That's When We Disappear, You Need GPS To Find Her,  
Oh That Was Your Girl?  
I Thought I Recognized Her.**

**(Okay)  
Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock**

"That's odd, I swear Hyuuga'll make a fool of himself. He doesn't have a single musical talent in him," Hotaru muttered, as she still recorded.

"Oh, well…Ruka asked me to copy a musical alice and give it to Natsume." Mikan informed her bestfriend.

For a millisecond, Natsume frowned and clenched his fists. Was Ruka that close to his Polka to ask her to give him any alice stone? Not once had she helped him without Ruka's pleads… except in really dangerous situations.

_She Like Tanning,  
I Like Staying In,  
She Like Romancing,  
I Like Rolling With Friends,  
She Said I'm Caged In,  
I Think Her Conscious Is,  
She Watching That Oxygen,  
I'm Watching ESPN,  
But When That Show End,  
She All On My Skin,  
Lotion,  
Slow Emotion,  
Roller Coasting,  
Like Back Forth Hold It...  
She Pose Like It's For Posters,  
And I Poke Like I'm Suppose To,  
Take This Photo If You For Me,  
She Said Don't You Ever Show This,  
I'm To Loyal..,  
And To Focused..,  
To Be Losing..,  
And Be Hopeless..,  
When I Spoke This,  
She Rejoiced It,  
Said Your Word Get Me Open,  
So I Closed It,  
Where Your Clothes Is,  
I'm Only Lovin' For The Moment._**Uh**_  
_**She Ain't Got A Man,  
But She's Not Alone,  
Miss Independent,  
Yea She Got Her Own,  
**_Hey Gorgeous,  
Uhmmm,  
I Mean Flawless,  
Well, That's What U R How I See It Is How I Call It Yea,  
L-Look It How She Walk,  
MMHMMM She Know She Bad,  
Do-Do Your Thing Baby,  
I Ain't Even Mad,  
And I Ain't Even Fast,  
Imma Stay A While,  
Hold Ya Head Chris,  
I-Imma Take Her Down_.

**Oh Baby,  
I Be Stuck To You,  
Like Glue Baby,  
Wanna Spend It All On You,  
Baby,  
My Room Is The G Spot,  
Call Me Mr. Flintstone,  
I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock**

He finished, not bothering with the rest.

"No, Natsume, you can make her bed break," Koko comment as the bell rang.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Aww... this is the last of the last?  
**Yes, dear it is. Unless you want Hotaru to sing Money, money, money by ABBA

**Why'd you pick the part that Natsume has to sing?  
**Honestly, it's common for people to only know the repetitive parts and a bit of the verses. In other words, it was completely random... or not.

**Why'd you pick this song for Natsume to sing?  
**It was planned from the start. I chose it after I understood what the song actually means (during the first dance at my school). My bestfriend laughed at it =)

**What I want to know, is that did this omake end the story greatly?  
**I think it made up for the previous omake but not as great as Kitsu and Mochu. Well this is for the reviewers to comment about.


End file.
